A conventional cleaning device such as a mop generally includes a rod and a sponge is connected to an end of the rod. Two rollers are connected to two assist plates which are pivotably connected to the rod. The sponge is located between the two rollers so that when pulling the assist plates, the sponge is squeezed by the two rollers. Another type of the cleaning device employs a static fabric which is convenient to remove dust and small particles on floor. The sponge is soaked before use to wipe the marble or stone-related floor, the static fabric cannot be used with water and is used on wood floor. The two types of cleaning devices each have their specific function so that most of the users have to purchase them so as to clean their wood floor and marble floor.
The present invention intends to provide a cleaning device wherein a sponge and a static fabric can be alternatively used.